


Chem Students Do It Periodically On The Table

by orphan_account



Series: Summer Pornathon Entries 2014 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Forbidden Love, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing Clothes, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Professor Emrys likes to get fucked,</i> his thoughts always taunted. <i>Yes, yes he really does.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Chem Students Do It Periodically On The Table

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge 4: Tropesmash
> 
> Tropes smashed - power imbalance, clothes sharing, a little possessive behaviour

Merlin had wondered where his purple jumper had gone. He’d searched his flat, searched his car, searched everywhere.

He supposed he should have known it had got left at Arthur’s. It was common enough that he find articles of Arthur’s clothing among his things, so why not the other way round?

But for Arthur to wear it to Merlin’s class, taking his seat at the lab table with a smirk on his face, was something else entirely.

It was lucky that Arthur had, for once, arrived early. There were only five or so other students in the classroom, giving them a small bit of privacy.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Merlin hissed in Arthur’s ear.

Arthur looked up at him, blinking innocently, but Merlin could see the light of mischief in his eyes. “Sorry?”

“You can’t wear my clothes to my class, I’ve _worn_ that here before!”

“God forbid someone think we buy from the same shops,” Arthur quipped with a roll of his eyes.

“You’re going to stretch it out with all your...your…” Merlin gestured to Arthur’s body, and that only served to make Arthur grin delightedly.

“My shoulders?”

“ _Yes_.”

Arthur glanced over his shoulder, and Merlin had a feeling he knew what he was checking. “Students coming in. Should probably head back up to the front.” Then he looked back to Merlin. “Quite excited for the lab today by the way.”

Merlin sighed. “Just don’t get any chemicals on it.”

“Of course, sir, that’s why we wear lab coats.”

What was really annoying was how much Merlin wanted to kiss the stupid smirk off of Arthur’s face.

++

It was unsettling at first, a prickling knowledge in the back of Merlin’s mind as he demonstrated the lab. But then, watching Arthur diligently work on the other side of the room, the prickling changed into more of a warmth.

 _Look at him_ , Merlin thought, _wearing my shirt, walking around with my property on him. Thinks he’s clever. Thinks he’s bloody entitled to it, like he’s—_

Merlin abruptly looked away, and placed his palms on the table. It was true they weren’t too far in age. Five, nearly six years. Merlin had heard of much worse circumstances occurring. But it still wasn’t right, not _really_.

Even so, Merlin couldn’t help but finish his thought, and feel the resulting hum of pleasure under his skin.

_Like he’s mine._

++

“Arthur.”

As usual, Arthur was the last one in the room, the last one to leave. He halted in the doorway and turned when Merlin called his name.

“Merlin.”

“Close the door.”

Merlin didn’t think Arthur even tried to keep the grin off his face. He closed the door behind him and locked it for good measure, then crossed the lab without Merlin having to beckon him over.

But it wasn’t quick enough. Merlin still thrust his hand out and grabbed Arthur’s—his—shirt when he was within reach, desperately pulling him closer as he navigated backward.

“In my office. Now.”

He kicked the door shut behind him.

++

They hadn’t even kissed very long before Merlin dropped his pants, turned around to place his hands on the desk, and told Arthur to get on with it. To Arthur’s credit, he didn’t hesitate. Merlin felt the press of lubed fingers at his entrance almost ridiculously quickly, as though Arthur had a small bottle of lube handy in his pocket. Which, knowing Arthur, he probably had.

Then there was the sound of a zip, a rustle of clothing, a rip of a condom wrapper, and finally Arthur’s cock was nudging its way inside.

The desk wasn’t enough for Merlin’s hands. He reached back and clutched the denim of Arthur’s jeans, moaning as Arthur pushed deeper. No matter how many times they did this, it always felt as glorious as the first, Arthur sliding inside and fitting so perfectly.

And, no matter how many times they did this, Merlin always let out a small “ _Oh_ ” when Arthur was completely there.

Merlin usually moved first, rocking forward and back on Arthur’s cock to start up the rhythm. Only then would Arthur take some initiative. He anchored his hands on Merlin’s waist and began to thrust forcefully in on his own, each snap of his hips punctuated with grunts or gasps of breath.

When he sped up is when things got noisier—the slapping of thighs, Merlin’s keening moans, the knocking of the desk Merlin was bent over. Merlin loved fucking in his office best, and didn’t try to tell himself that it wasn’t because of the forbiddenness of it. The thought always got him so fucking hard, his student pinning him down and having his way with him, Arthur’s cock pumping deep into him and hitting all the right nerves.

And of course there was the sliver of shame to go along with it, making Merlin feel a bit dirty.

 _Professor Emrys likes to get fucked_ , his thoughts always taunted. _Yes, yes he really does._

“A-Arthur, touch—touch me.”

Merlin was close, but he didn’t want his own hand bringing him off. He wanted Arthur’s, Arthur who came to his class wearing his shirt, Arthur who called him ‘sir’ in public but twisted his fingers in his hair behind closed doors.

Arthur’s fingers wrapped around Merlin’s cock and Merlin exhaled. “Oh, _fuck_ yes.”

Nearly there, nearly there, so fucking close—

_Fuck fuck fuck!_

Merlin whined as he came, still clutching Arthur’s jeans but now hard enough to make his fingers ache. He sighed when Arthur inevitably pulled out, though under the disappointment that it was over was the pleasure of knowing it had happened at all.

Doing up his trousers, Merlin turned around to face Arthur. He didn’t expect the gentle kiss Arthur suddenly placed on his lips.

But he did wonder if Arthur would want to go to dinner with him once the term was over.


End file.
